My new life
by sofi cullen
Summary: Dr. Isabella Marie Swan is happily working at the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. What happens when her old family comes back into her life ? Victoria never happened. Rated T. And I DO NOT OWN BONES OR TWILIGHT !
1. Prologe

**PROLOGE**

( Bella POV )

8 years. Its been 8 years since he and his family left. Since they abandoned me. Because of them I had gone through soo much pain. Those were the worst weeks of my life. I turned into a zombie. I would barely eat and do nothing but study. But then I realized that I was being selfish. That Charlie and Renee were suffering because of my actions. After I realized that I slowly started to come out of my shell. I became best friends with Jacob Black. Then graduated high school with flying colors. And went to college at Yale university. Everything was great. But then after about 1 and a half years of college Charlie went missing. Apparently he was in Seattle for a couple of weeks and never came back. I filed a missing person's report and prayed that something would happen. Nothing ever did. And then Renee and Phil were killed in a car crash in Florida a couple months after Charlie went missing. The police said that it was planned. My whole word was falling down. But I refused to become that zombie in high school again. I worked and studied to the limit. My friends actually had to hide my text books to get me from studying. I wanted to be forensic anthropologist. I wanted to help find what happened to the people who died. I wanted to find the truth. I graduated from college at the top of my class. I then travelled to the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. And became Dr. Temperance Brennan's assistant. After about 2 years of that I became an official forensic anthropologist. It is now my third year working at the Jeffersonian. Happily working with my team. My new family.


	2. Chapter one

**Chapter 1**

**A/N- Hi ! Sofi cullen here ! I liked the idea so I made a Twilight/ Bones Crossover ! I'm not sure about the pairings though. But as soon as I decide you all will be the first ones to know. And now for chapter one !**

** ( Bella POV )**

I walked in through the front doors of the Jeffersonian Institute heading for my office. Then out of nowhere booth popped up. " Hey Swan. We have a case " He said. " Alright did you and Brennan already go down to the sight and collect the body ?" I asked. " Nope. Thats why I'm takin you". He said while turning me around and dragging me towards the exit. " Why me ?" I asked " I thought you and Temperance always did this together". " She went to go visit Russ and his girlfriend " Booth replied. I didn't really have a choice on this one did I ? Knowing that I was fighting a losing battle I reluctantly agreed. Booth flashed me a smile while pushing me towards his car. " I knew you'd see it my way Swan". He happily said. I simply sighed and got in the damn car.

When we arrived at the scene the FBI was all over the place. Collecting evidence left and right. " Booth where the hell are we ?" I asked. " as you can plainly see, we are at the local park where a little 12 year old girl found a dead, decomposing, rotting figure in the bushes about a half an hour ago". He informed me. " Great. Where's the body ?" I asked Then he pointed toward his left where FBI agents were crowded around something. " Alright guys, let the professionals through please ". Booth said while clearing the way for me. " Thanks". I appreciatively said to booth. " No prob. Now do your squint thing". I sighed and then bent down to get a better look at the body. " Male. Somewhere in the late teens, early twenties. Looks like he's been here for about two to three weeks, guessing by the level of decomposition. And he has a huge fracture on his head. Probably caused by a blunt, hard object". I said. " The victim was just a kid ?" Booth asked. I nodded my head. " I'll need all of this transferred to the Jeffersonian asap." I said to the nearest FBI agent. " Of course Dr. Swan" he replied. " Ready to go back to the Jeffersonian yet ?" Booth asked. " Ya. Lets go". I replied. He gestured for me to go first. " Ladies first" he said. I hung my head back and laughed. " Isn't it children first ?" I teased. " Oh haha. Very funny". He said sarcastically. " Just keeping you at the top of your game". I said innocently. " Sure you are Swan. Sure you are". He said as we entered the car and drove away.

** ( Emmet POV)**

Oh my god ! Washington is superrrrr boring. But since Carlisle forced us to become scientists at some place named the Jeffersonian Institute, we have no choice. I wonder if anyone there is interested in video games ? " Emmet !" Alice the pixie said, bringing me back to the land of the living. "Yes ?" I said. " We're here !" The overly energetic bunny squealed. Did she put extra sugar in her cereal of something ? " I can't believe we are at the Jeffersonian Institute !" She screamed. Jasper, Rosalie and Edward shook their heads in amusement and annoyance. " Alice calm down. We are just assistants. ". Edward reminded her. " But still!" I shook my head and got out of the car. My 'siblings' and I walked down the halls of the institute. Then I saw an extremely hot woman approach us." Hi. You guys must be the Cullens. I am Angela Montenegro. But you can call me Ang". " Hello". Edward, Jasper, Alice and Rosalie said. While I was busy gawking at the hottie. "Close your mouth. You might catch flies".She said. Rosalie quickly hit me in the gut, causing me a lot of pain. Ang laughed." Come on. I'll show you the lab". She said as she walked away while we followed.

**( Bella POV )**

When we reached the Jeffersonian I remembered something. " Don't we have new assistants today ?" I asked Booth. " Ya. I think that their all brothers and sisters. They call themselves the cullens". My whole body suddenly went rigid. Did he just say CULLENS ? Oh no this is bad. Oh well. There's nothing much I can do now but act normal and see what happens." Yo Swan !" Booth said. " What ?" " You okay?" He asked. " Ya. I'm fine. Come on lets go inside". I said while walking towards the lab. When we reached the lab no one saw us so the I decided to say something." hey guys. We have a case". I saw five heads quickly turn and look at only one thing. Me. I chose to ignore that. " Wheres the body?" Hodgins asked. " It'll be here shortly". I replied. " I don't believe that you've met our newest assistants ". Cam said " No I don't believe Ive had the pleasure. Im Dr. Isabella Marie Swan. But you can call me Bella. Im a forensic anthropologist". I said. The cullers introduced themselves too.

" So what do you guys do ?" I asked " Well alice does forensic facial recognition, Emmet is a entomologist, mineralogist and botanist. Then Rosalie and Edward are also Forensic Anthropologists". Zack filled me in. Great. I got the beauty queen and my ex-boyfriend. Fun. note the sarcasm. " Hey guys ! I'm back". Brennan said while swiping her card. " Good. We have a case". I said to her. " Booth should we go down to the site ?" Brennan asked. " That won't be necessary. Booth already dragged me there". I answered for him. " So tell us about the victim Dr. Swan ". Zack said " Well the victim was male, Somewhere in the late teens, early twenties. Looks like he's been there for about two to three weeks, guessing by the level of decomposition. And he had a huge fracture on his head. Probably caused by a blunt, hard object". I said. " The victim was just beginning his life huh" Emmet said. " Im afraid so Cullen". I said. " Hey Bella". Brennan said " Ya ?" " According to these files, it says that you and the cullers went to the same high school. Is that true ?" " Yes it is " I said. " So why didn't you tell us that little piece of information ?' Ang asked " I thought that it was irrelevant " I simply stated. " Alright guys, stop harassing her with questions". Hodgins said. I mouthed a thank you to him. He mouthed a your welcome back. I smiled. The Cullens look a little un-comfortable. Sucks for them.

**( Edward POV )**

Bella. My Bella. She's here. Why the hell is she here ? I left her to keep her safe. So she could have a normal life. I guess she really is a danger magnet like Emmet said. Bella has gotten very pretty. Her brown hair was shoulder-length while she wore clothes that Alice would be proud of. Her face looks like an angel's really. But I can't smell her scent. Thats Odd. " Well I think that the newbies should work for you Swan". Dr. Brennan said to Bella . " Why me?" She asked " Because I already have Zack ". Dr. Brennan reminded her. " But I've never taught Forensic Anthropology". Bella countered back " Well then now's the time to learn". Brennan said in a dismissive tone. " fine" Bella said. " I'll get you back for this one". Bella swore " Alright, alright enough with the cat fight". Booth said. " We were not fighting " Bella and Dr. Brennan said in sync. Everyone laughed.

**A/N- So what did you guys think ? R&R PLZ ! I want about 5 comments before I post chapter two. I know you guys can do it ! Until next time.**

**Sofi Cullen **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N- Please don't kill me ! I'm sorry it took so long. I have been occupied with summer homework. I hate my school. On with the story !**

**( Bella POV )**

I was looking over all the tests and scans of our victim making sure I didn't miss anything, when I heard someone knock. " Come in " I said without looking up. " Bella we need to talk " said a voice I knew too well. " No we don't Edward and could you ask Angela and Alice if they have that facial reconstruction done ?" I asked him. It had been two days since the Cullens arrived at the Jeffersonian. Two painful days. They all keep asking me very personal questions as if they were still my family. Its really beginning to annoy me" Only if you agree to talk " . Edward said while trying to negotiate with me. Were the Cullens ever gonna let me live in peace ? " Fine. My place. 9:30 pm. Bring Carlisle and Esme as well. I suppose that you have done some snooping and already where I live so I don't think I have to tell you my address". I said coldly while looking at the boy's face. Edward sheepishly nodded. I smiled " Thats what I thought". I see him walk away from the office rather sheepishly. I sighed and went back to work.

**( Alice POV )**

Bella's here ! I can't believe our luck ! I missed my best friend soo much. I hope she forgives us for leaving.

**( Booth POV )**

" Alright you squints, what have we got so far ?" I asked " Well thanks to Angela and Alice's facial reconstruction we figured out the victim was a Mark Adams. He was 22 and went missing approximately 4 weeks ago according to the missing persons report. He was reported missing by his parents" Swan informed me. Got it. I'm gonna go inform his parents now. Bones you comin ?" I asked " Yup. Lets go". I led her towards the door thinking that she looks good in those tight jeans. Wait, what am I ? Some old perverted man ? Bones is my work partner and friend nothing more. At least I think thats what we are…

**( Bella POV )**

" Bella you really should go home sweety " Angela said to me for the fifth time this hour. Is she always this persistent ? " Why would I do that ?" I asked while sipping my cup of tea. I wasn't a coffee type of person. " Because you have been here since 6 in the morning right now and its close to nine now. Even the interns when home". Thank god for that. I thought I was gonna go mad with all the looks and in Rosalie's case glares I was getting. Wait, did she say nine'o clock ? The Cullens are suppose to be at my place in half an hour ! " Oh god " I gasped while putting my tea down. " I need to go Ang. Thank you for telling me the time. I'll see you tomorrow !" I said as I ran towards my car.

7'o clock to 10' o clock is usually hell on the streets of Washington D.C. But somehow, someway, I managed to get home within 15 minutes. As soon as I entered my penthouse, I collapsed on the sofa. I am very proud of myself for managing to get a penthouse. Being one of the best Forensic Anthropologists in the country ( next to of course ) I get a nice pay. Plus I also help out in Dr. Brennan's mystery novels gives me about 50% more or less of the profits. I got up and filled my glass up with some wine. I glanced at the clock. 9:27 pm. The Cullens should be here any moment now. At exactly 9:30 I heard a knock at the door. " Always so punctual…." I murmured. I opened the door and saw my ex-family in front of me. " Please, come in" I said politely to them. I heard a chorus of thank you's as they entered. " Make yourself at home". I said as I locked the door and picked up the glass of wine. When Iturned around I see that they have been seated. A few moments of silence pass. " So some case we're working on right ?" I said while trying to break the silence. " Ya. Its good to see you again Bella" Alice said. " Likewise". Not really.

" So you wanted to talk to me ?" " Why are you here ?" Emmet blurted out " I live here emmet" I said while rolling my eyes. " I think he meant why are you in washington" Carlisle corrected him. " Well its a long story". I said un-easily. " We have time dear" Esme said. " Okay, well after you guys left I turned into a zombie. I would barely eat and do nothing but study. But then I realized that I was being selfish. That Charlie and Renee were suffering because of my actions. After I realized that I slowly started to come out of my shell. I became best friends with Jacob Black". I heard some growls at that which I ignored."Then graduated high school with flying colors. And went to college at Yale university. Everything was great. But then after about 1 and a half years of college Charlie went missing. Apparently he was in Seattle for a couple of weeks and never came back. I filed a missing person's report and prayed that something would happen. Nothing ever did. And then Renee and Phil were killed in a car crash in Florida a couple months after Charlie went missing. The police said that it was planned. My whole word was falling down. But I refused to become that zombie in high school again. I worked and studied to the limit. My friends actually had to hide my text books to get me from studying. I wanted to be forensic anthropologist. I wanted to help find what happened to the people who died. I wanted to find the truth. I graduated from college at the top of my class. I then travelled to the Jeffersonian Institute in Washington D.C. And became Dr. Temperance Brennan's assistant. After about 2 years of that I became an official forensic anthropologist. It is now my third year working at the Jeffersonian"

After I finished I looked at the Cullens faces. They showed sympathy, remorse and anger ? " Bella I am so sorry. I left you to keep you safe and happy. I always lovds you. Please forgive me". Edward begged. I stood there shocked." You. Loved. Me ? You honestly expect me to believe that ? You left me in the middle of the bloody forest Edward, saying that i was nothing more than you're pet. And you expect me to just forgive you like that ? Like nothing ever happened !" I said in a deadly voice. I heard six cries of "HE DID WHAT!" They didn't know about that !" EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN YOU LEFT BELLA IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAMN FOREST BROKEN HEARTED AND NEVER TOLD US !" emmet and Alice screamed while making me go deaf. Everyone else ( Rosalie as well ) were quietly seething with rage. " Umm, if it helps… I'm okay now. I mean I've been on more dates and stuff. Hanging out with college friends. In fact this christmas Dr. Brennan and I are suppose to go to Peru where we get to examine 1000 year old remains ! Its pretty exciting really.." I rambled. Esme's face softened up. " I'm glad you're happy dear. But what Edward did to you…. I'm so sorry" she sincerely said. " Its ok Esme. I mean you guys didn't know. Besides my life has been pretty exciting. In fact about two weeks ago Brennan, Booth and I got blown up on a case. Just a couple of minor injuries. Although the son-of-a-bitch nearly got away".

Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. " YOU GOT BLOWN UP ! AND YOURE HAPPY ABOUT IT !" All of them screamed at me. " Well… yeah. Its my life now. Catching bad guys, being a scientist , it occupies my mind and time so I don't fall into depression. My friends would make me take therapy then. I absolutely HATE phycology. The man that does that shouldn't even be called Dr.".I explained. " Oh god. You have one messed up life" Jasper said. I snorted. " Tell me about". " Have there been any moe attempts on your life Bella ?" Carlisle asked. "Ummmm. " I would tell them but seeing as how they reacted to me being blown up….." Some" I said. " Still a danger magnet I see" Edward said. " Hey ! Well I have shot a couple of people out of defense. Booth says I'm a pretty good shot. In fact the director of the FBI wanted me to be a field agent a year ago but I declined. so I can protect myself. Thank you very much". I huffed. " You sure have changed Bells" Emmet said. " Its a cruel world out there Em. When You're on your own…. You need to adjust or its game over". I said while stating the facts. " You are not on your own anymore Bella". Alice said sternly. " I am not 17 anymore guys. I have survived without family. But thanks". I said. " Well I guess we should leave, let you get some sleep" Carlisle said. emmet and alice did not look happy about that. " You can come by after work tomorrow if you want" I offered. I Heard the un-happy people say " YAY" while everyone else smiled. " We'd love to dear". " Bella you drink ?"Jasper said while looking at my glass of wine. " When I'm stressed or after a case has been solved the team goes to founding fathers". I explained. I heard a chorus of ohhh. I chuckled. It felt good to have a family again.

**A/N- So what do you think ? Any suggestions ? Can someone be my Beta ? LEAVE REVIEWS !**

**-Sofi Cullen **


End file.
